


The Game

by EtherealOmega



Series: Farren's Adventures [2]
Category: The Holders (Creepypasta)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealOmega/pseuds/EtherealOmega
Summary: The tale our Seeker has always promised Altaire he would one day tell is finally unfolding. His very first game and the events leading to the death of his old name and creation of his eternal one: Farren.This realm is kind to no one, not even to the children born to it. The young Elias learned this much more quickly than intended. He took his first steps into a world of terror and torment without even once understanding what he set into motion. The cascade of his life within the realm governed by a seemingly never-ending system of Items, Holders, and Seekers began with a simple “Game.”Would item one-hundred and eight-five out of five-hundred and thirty-eight and its notorious holder were not only Elias’ beginning but also his end, and it gave rise to the man now known as Farren. However, what became of the item is unknown to all who seek it. Not even the oldest of archivists or the cleverest of brokers can tell you where it now rests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the Series Notes if you are looking for basic world knowledge, otherwise just comment or PM me for extra details!

The sun had long since set, but he couldn’t stop running. Behind him... It was still behind him. Maybe far; Maybe close, just out of hearing range. Nonetheless, still following, stalking, hunting. He needed to keep fleeing. 

His tired legs began weighing him down like led bricks were attached to them. Ever moment he tarried the creature crept ever nearer. At times his whole body shook with chill and exhaustion. It was begging for rest, but it was behind… It was still behind. 

Each time he drew breath it burnt his lungs, but he couldn’t stop panting. He needed the air to survive. He needed the pain to survive. This pain was now his greatest motivator. While his mind nagged him over how the searing of his lungs and ache of his legs was so easy to stop, he reminded himself of what he was running from. This excruciating, self-inflicted pain of fleeing was torture in the view of his young mind, but how much more painful would the punishment of that thing be? He had stolen from it, and it was behind him… It was still behind him, salivating and laughing at the thought of its game’s conclusion. He could hear it echoing between his ears. So, he kept running. 

The regrets plagued him in his continued flights along with the pains. He wished he had never played this stupid game. If he hadn’t, it wouldn’t be behind him… Hunting him. Tracking him. Chasing him down to devour him. He wouldn’t be sick with fear. There wouldn’t be a need to kill himself slowly in a desperate bid to escape… 

If only he hadn’t woken up that night…

If only he hadn’t heard those words…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted. I've had this bit written for forever. I just had to type it up and edit. 
> 
> Hope any of you tagging along for this ride enjoy!

A bang from downstairs jolted the little boy awake, and his mother’s hissed tones seeping through the floorboards kept him from returning to dreamless slumber. She wasn’t happy about the ‘newcomer’ meaning that man had returned. As the familiar scolding downstairs continued, the youth clambered from his bed to make his way downstairs with all the stealth one so young could muster. The intruder’s voice drifted to his small ears while he slowly made his felt his way through the dark. That familiar oily tone only solidified its owner as the boy’s ‘father’. “Oh, come now, Love. The plan’s foolproof.” His cooing forced the boy to keep in a groan of disgust.

“No, Michael.” The sweet voice of his mother was twisted in the same disgust he felt. “It may seem ‘foolproof’ to you, but this is a child you’re talking about. He hasn’t even completed his first three rounds yet. It’s against the rules to involve him in it!” Though she tried to contain it, her voice rose in volume gradually as she spoke. In the end her desire for her child’s safety would always outweigh her wish for his peaceful rest. The dark-haired boy peeked around the corner to the den wanting to catch a small glimpse of them. 

“Oh, sweetheart…” His voice morphed to tender as his calloused hand caressed her smooth cheek, nearly cradling it. “You always get too attached to those little fucks. They’re only our future rival players after all.” The tenderness clung sickly to his words despite their harsh content until a dry cackle broke the facade. 

Then the woman he once professed to love jerked away from his cruel gaze. “I told you no. He’s my son no matter what you say, and you cannot use him for that!” Her eyes narrowed to match cold cruelty with venomous fire. She nearly resembled the woman she might have been hundreds of rounds ago. 

“He’s as much my offspring as yours, Myrelle..” He hissed dangerously and instinctively the son ducked back from the doorway once more. The man’s anger was common and harmless enough by this world’s standards, but when his mother grew testy in return, it held bad omens. His mother’s fire sparked something within him, something that needed to know what was being kept from him. No longer did he hold idle curiosity; now there was a hunger and drive he’d never known before. So, he leaned closer to the doorway longing to know every word from them both. “It’s a safe trip to the early round classes and a simple little game. If I picked him up after school, it would be over quick, and you wouldn’t even need to know.”

This man’s statement broke something within Elias’ mother and he hand flew up to strike him. The boy also moved though, his feet unbiddenly carrying him into the room. His words were not far behind them staying the strike and turning both pair of eyes upon him, “She wouldn’t, but the teachers would.”

Everything seemed frozen in time. His mother’s arm still suspended in the air moments from collision with his sire’s cheek. Her eyes wide with terror and mouth agape as if a soundless scream was unceasingly coming from within. The man’s wonder at a mere boy stepping out from the shadows soundlessly with no fear as to what was coming. Then the spell was shattered as he spoke again. “What’s the game you’re talking about? I want to play.” The little one grinned widely as he locked eyes with the man standing before him. “I bet I’d win.” There was not doubt in his tone or gaze; he rarely lost a game, and he never would to a snake like that man. 

His mother sputtered quietly at his statement and quickly dashed between the two blocking their sight of one another. She scooped her darling up into her arms and pressed his small face gently into her shoulder. “Shhh.. It’s nothing my precious Elias. You’re still much too young for adult games.” Her words soothed the want within him and he relaxed against her almost content to pass the rest of his childhood in peace, but as she carefully scaled the stairs back to his bedroom, he once more caught a glimpse of those green eyes taunting him. That single glimpse of the man he might have called ‘Father’ is things had been different hardened his resolve.

He would find the game this man had flaunted: the game his mother hid from him. He would play the game to completion, and he would win. Then by winning, he would finally beat the foul man who tainted their home. Perhaps then, his mother and him could have peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are as always greatly appreciated. I always love hearing from people about stories I've written. Hoping to see you all around, and that you all have had a fabulous New Years wherever you are!  
> ~ E.O.


End file.
